


Tu a Ibiza y yo a Barcelona

by Gaeyang22



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bueno no tan angst, De lo que pasó en Ibiza, Happy Ending, Ibizagate, M/M, Porque necesitamos que acaben bien, Son muy pencos, pero se quieren, y en madrid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaeyang22/pseuds/Gaeyang22
Summary: Raoul solo quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran antes. Solo quería volver a verlo sonreír al mundo, sonreirle a él.Por eso organizó aquel viaje, viaje que se encargó de joder su novio, si es que todavía lo era.





	1. Love Simon

**Author's Note:**

> La historia no es real, es todo producto de mi mente que necesitaba darle alguna explicación a todo esto.

No podía haber nadie en la tierra que estuviera tan enfadado como lo estaba él en ese momento, era imposible. Bueno, seguramente habría alguien que estuviera más enfadado con la vida que él, pero a dramático no le gana nadie. 

Sí lo pensaba bien Raoul no sabría decir realmente si estaba más enfadado, decepcionado o triste. Había pasado más de una semana des de su conversación con el canario y aun ahora le seguía doliendo. 

Le había planteado al canario una escapada a Ibiza, un retiro para alejarse de las redes sociales, sus managers y todo el estrés del postOT que les empezaba a pasar factura. El viaje seria antes de empezar la gira e irían al Destino, el hotel donde trabajó el verano anterior.  
Tenía muchas ganas de presentarle a Agoney a sus excompañeros. Sabía que se llevarían genial y que conseguirían que el mayor se relajara y desestresara, que olvidara lo mal que lo había, habían, pasado las últimas semanas. 

Porque Raoul podría mentirle a su familia, a sus amigos, a su novio… pero no se podía mentir a si mismo. Lo había pasado de pena, de puta pena. 

Veía como Agoney se hundía cada vez más en un pozo oscuro del que no sabia si iba a poder sacarlo. Veía como su relación se iba enfriando, pasando de los “Te echo de menos, estoy deseando verte” a los “Ya nos veremos, aun no estoy listo”.  
Veía como, si no hacia algo pronto, su relación se iba a ir a pique, y él con ella. 

Porque el rubio es de aquellas personas que pueden sentir el dolor ajeno como propio y más si la persona que sufre es alguien a quien quiere.  
Y Raoul a Agoney no lo quiere, lo ama.  
Por eso necesitaba que volviera a sonreír, a seguirle las bromas, a cogerle de la nuca, juntar sus frentes y susurrar contra sus labios lo mucho que lo quiere y lo ha echado de menos. 

Así que se había pasado semanas organizando un viaje para los dos. Qué iban a hacer, a donde iban a ir, donde comerían…  
Pero el moreno había decidido echar todo su trabajo por el suelo y no ir, porque así de especial era él. 

\- ¿Cómo que tú no vas? - le dijo el rubio a través de la pantalla de su ordenador  
-Me hacía mucha ilusión ir de verdad, pero es que me invitaron a la premiere de Love Simon y quiero ir- le contestó  
\- ¿Me estás diciendo que me vas a dejar tirado por irte al cine? - Dijo el rubio cada vez más rojo- No te creo…¡no nos vemos desde hace semanas!  
-Lo sé… Te lo compensaré, lo juro- intentaba apaciguarlo el otro.  
-Joder es que encima seguro que vas a la de Barcelona… Tiene que ser una broma- Le dijo al ver que no contestaba  
-Mi niño no te enfades- intentó apaciguarlo- habrá más oportunidades para irnos a Ibiza, a Formentera y a donde tú quieras.  
-Vete a la mierda Agoney- y cortó la conexión. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No habían vuelto a hablar después de aquella videollamada. El canario le había estado enviando mensajes todos los días e incluso lo había llamado alguna vez, pero Raoul no se sentía con ganas de hablar con él, realmente no sentía ganas de hablar con nadie. 

-¿Tete te encuentras bien?- le preguntó su hermano una vez aparcado el coche en el parking del aeropuerto  
-¿Eh? Si, estoy bien- le respondió saliendo de su ensoñamiento- Solo algo cansado, no te preocupes.  
-Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea ¿verdad?  
-Lo sé- le sonrió- muchas gracias tete. Te quiero- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
-Vale, confirmado que te pasa algo- contestó el mayor girándose para verlo mejor- ¿Es por Agoney? ¿Está todo bien?  
-No… no lo está- le contestó agachando la mirada a sus manos- No os lo había dicho, pero… Este viaje lo planeé para irnos juntos los dos.  
-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?  
-No quería que lo supierais porque me daba miedo que dijerais que era una locura teniendo en cuenta como están las cosas últimamente entre nosotros- le respondió. Su voz bajando hasta casi un susurro por miedo a que el alto se enfadara con él. 

Su familia siempre había estado muy unida y aquello tenia sus pros y sus contras. Uno de los contras más grandes era la sobreprotección. Raoul casi no podía dar un paso sin que su hermano se preocupara como un loco por él. 

Y eso estaba bien a veces. Sobre todo cuando intentaba hacer alguna estupidez como pegarle al imbécil de su clase que dijo que su hermano no sabía jugar al fútbol. O cuando impidió que se bebiera hasta el agua de los floreros porque su primer novio le había roto el corazón.  
Estaba bien a veces, sí, pero otras Raoul necesitaba algo de libertad, sentir que tenia el control de su vida por una vez. Aunque se equivocara y la caída fuera fatal. 

Por eso no les había dicho nada. Le habían visto llorar incontables noches por culpa del moreno y sabia que ahora su novio, para su familia, estaba en periodo de prueba. No quería que le fastidiaran el plan antes de llevarlo a cabo. 

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba tal vez hubiera sido mejor que lo hubieran parado a tiempo, así por lo menos no se sentiría tan roto por el rechazo del canario. 

-No te voy a negar que te hubiera intentado quitar la idea de la cabeza- se sinceró el mayor- Pero si de verdad pensabas que iba a arreglar algo, me hubiera apartado, lo sabes.  
-Si… supongo- le contestó- pero bueno ahora ya da igual, porque el viaje va a ser para uno y no para dos.  
-Mira Raoul- llamó su atención- No sé qué habrá pasado esta vez y no quiero saberlo- le dijo- pero solo te voy a decir una cosa: Si de verdad te quiere tanto como yo creo que hace volverá.  
-¿Y mientras que hago?¿Morirme?- el rubio estaba a punto de las lágrimas, bien empezaba el viaje…  
-Esperarlo- le contestó rodeando sus hombros, atrayéndolo hacia él- Ahora mismo lo que necesita es tiempo. Sé que es difícil, que nunca sabes por donde te va a venir y que te duele, pero él ahora te necesita ahí, esperándolo.  
-Supongo que tienes razón…-dijo mientras se secaba una lágrima traicionera- Muchas gracias tete, eres el mejor del mundo.  
-Tu si que eres el mejor- le dice mientras le abraza- recuérdalo, ¿vale?

Bajó del coche por fin y, después de despedirse de su hermano, cogió las maletas y fue a buscar su avión.  
Ya sentado en su sitio, al lado de una señora mayor que le ofreció galletas como tres veces, decidió que nadie iba a fastidiarle su viaje. Iba a disfrutarlo como nunca, se lo merecía.

\--------------------------------------------  
Nada más bajar del avión una enorme felicidad y paz interior se apoderó de él. Realmente había echado muchísimo de menos Ibiza. Su clima, sus playas… su gente, sobre todo su gente.  
Después de avisar a su madre de que había llegado bien salió a la calle. Una vez fuera cogió un taxi y, recostándose en el asiento, se puso a pensar como hubiera sido el viaje si el cabezón de su novio no lo hubiera abandonado.  
¿Estaría igual de emocionado que él? ¿Le abrazaría para calmarlo? ¿O le acariciaría la mano suavemente para no atosigarlo pero que supiera que estaba ahí con él?  
Probablemente lo segundo, pensó Raoul, el canario tenia una especie de obsesión con acariciar sus manos. No que él se fuera a quejar, claro.  
Le hacia gracia como sus fans pensaban que no sabían agarrarse de las manos cuando realmente no había otras que encajaran mejor con las suyas que las de Agoney.  
Al moreno le encantaba cogerle de la mano, entrelazar sus dedos y acariciarlos suavemente con el pulgar. Había veces, cuando el canario ya no aguantaba más, que se llevaba la mano del contrario a su boca y depositaba un beso suave en ella para susurrar un “Te quiero” después.  
Hacia mucho que no se cogían de las manos de aquella manera.

Raoul decidió que era mejor dejar de pensar en el otro porque no quería ponerse a llorar delante del taxista que ya lo miraba preocupado. Suspirando miró por la ventana deseando que al menos esos días alejado de todo le sirvieran para escapar de la realidad. 

\--------------------------------------------------

-Pollitooooooooo

Fue lo primero que escucho nada más bajar del taxi para enseguida verse envuelto en al menos 4 pares de brazos que poco más y lo asfixian. Los había echado tanto de menos que ni se quejó, simplemente se dejó rodear, relajando los músculos que no sabía que había tenido en tensión hasta ese momento. 

-Jo chicos, os he echado un montón de menos- les dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas  
-Y nosotros a ti- le contestó su amiga Brittany dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.  
-Venga, venga, dejadlo respirar que me lo vais a asfixiar- oyó decir a la que había sido su jefa- Me alegro de verte Raoul. Cómo podrás ver los tenía a todos locos por volver a tenerte aquí.  
-Yo también tenia muchas ganas de volver, han pasado tantas cosas…  
-¡Nos las tienes que contar todas!- contestó otra de sus ex compañeros  
-Ven, deja la maleta ahí para que te la suban y pasa a ver a los demás- le dijo su jefa invitándolo a entrar.  
Tiraron de su brazo hacia el interior del hotel mientras reían ilusionados. Hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo. 

Se le pasó la tarde volando poniéndose al día con sus compañeros hablando de todo un poco y de nada a la vez. Aunque se lo estaba pasando de miedo sentía la mirada pesada de Brittany sobre él a cada rato. 

Ella era la única que sabía que aquello, en un principio, iba a ser un viaje para dos personas. Había sido su confidente y le había ayudado a buscar y preparar mil cosas que hacer con su novio. Por ello entendía que le debía una explicación más allá del “Cosas de trabajo” que le había puesto de excusa el rubio.  
Intentó que el más que probable asalto de la morena para sacarle información no le afectara aquella tarde y se centró en sus compañeros y en todas las novedades que se había perdido. 

Entre el ajetreo de abrazos y puestas al día consiguió sacar algo de tiempo para hacer un directo para sus wolfies. Realmente sin ellos no habría llegado hasta donde estaba en ese momento, los quería a morir.  
Les enseñó el hotel por dentro y por fuera. Sus lugares favoritos, donde actuaba por las noches… También les enseñó a algunos de sus ex compañeros de trabajo que no podían estar más orgullosos de su “pollito”.

Cuando apagó el directo se dio cuenta de que tenía varios mensajes nuevos, uno de ellos de la persona que había estado intentando evitar los últimos días.  
Cinco palabras, tan solo cinco palabras que hicieron que su día se volviera un poquitín más gris y su ánimo decayera.  
“Que guapo está mi niño”

Ni siquiera entró en la conversación, se limitó a borrar la notificación para después apagar el móvil. Se lo estaba guardando en el bolsillo cuando uno de sus compañeros venia a arrastrarlo a la piscina para que se tumbara con ellos al sol.  
Una vez tumbado se dijo por décima vez ese viaje que no iba a dejar que el otro le fastidiara el viaje, ni de broma.

\------------------------------------------------------

No fue hasta después de cenar que pudo subir por fin a su habitación a descansar un poco. Dejó el móvil cargando y se desnudó para meterse en la ducha, demasiadas emociones en un día. 

Una vez duchado se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Ya arropado en las suaves sábanas blancas volvió a encender el móvil. Lo primero que hizo fue entrar al Whatsapp y contestar todos los mensajes atrasados, bueno, todos menos el mensaje de cierto canario. 

Estuvo un rato hablando con Aitana y con Mimi antes de decidirse a entrar por fin a la conversación. No tenia intenciones de contestarle, no pensaba hacerlo, pero la parte más masoquista de su fuero interno le obligaba a entrar y releer las conversaciones antiguas cada noche. 

Después de pasarse sus buenos diez minutos leyendo el monólogo que se había estado montando Agoney los últimos días (porque él no le había contestado ni una vez) decidió que ya era momento de dejar de llorar por esa noche. 

Y pensó que la mejor forma de hacerlo era entrar en twitter, porque así de penco era él. Lo que no pensó es que aquella noche sus preciosos fans estarían haciendo una de sus sesiones “remember” donde empezaban a sacar contenido antiguo. Así que acabó llorando más si se podía.  
Cuando llevaba vistos unos ocho vídeos recopilatorios y un vídeo muy raro de Agoney con la Gasolina de fondo sonaron unos golpes en la puerta.

Se quedó callado, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Realmente lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era hablar con nadie, quería estar solo y llorar tranquilo. Pero los golpes no pararon, así que se secó las lágrimas con las sábanas y se levantó para abrir la puerta. 

Al otro lado lo esperaba Brittany. Esta no dijo nada, sólo lo abrazó fuerte y lo empujó levemente para que entrara en la habitación. Su amiga se sentó en la cama y lo arrastró con ella, apoyándolo contra su hombro mientras le envolvía con sus brazos y le acariciaba el pelo. 

-¿Es por él verdad?- le preguntó, a lo que el catalán asintió- Mira Raoul, estoy harta y sé que tu lo estás también. No te puedes pasar todo el viaje aparentando que estás bien y llorando tu solo por las noches, no es sano.  
-¿Pero qué quieres que haga- Le respondió rompiendo a llorar otra vez- Si todo me recuerda a él, si cada vez que entro a cualquier red social está él en todas partes?  
La morena suspiró y se dedicó a acariciarle el pelo lentamente, susurrándole al oído para calmarlo.

-¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer?- le dijo al cabo de un rato cuando el rubio se hubo calmado un poco.  
-¿Qué?- le dijo sorbiendo los mocos y mirando hacia arriba para poder mirarle a la cara.  
-Te voy a quitar el teléfono y vamos a compartir el mío. Shhh- le calló antes de que le pudiera quejarse- Escúchame. Has venido aquí a alejarte de todo lo malo y desestresarte ¿no? Pues eso vas a hacer.  
-Pero no puedo estar incomunicado, a mi madre le va a dar algo- le replicó.  
-No te preocupes por eso, puedes guardar los números que más necesites en mi móvil y hablar con ellos desde ahí cuando te haga falta. Incluso te dejo iniciar sesión en el Instagram para que no te quedes sin tus wolfies- le dijo con algo de burla guiñándole un ojo. 

Raoul sonrió un poco. Realmente tenia la mejor amiga del mundo.

-De acuerdo- aceptó al fin- pero con una condición- le dijo  
-¿Cuál?  
-Que aunque te insista y me ponga muy pesado no me dejes coger el móvil ni hablar con nadie que no sea mi familia ¿Vale?- le dijo muy serio- Si vamos a hacer esto quiero hacerlo bien, aunque me duela.  
-Claro pollito-le dejó un beso en la frente- y ahora vamos a dormir.  
-¿Te quedas aquí conmigo?-le preguntó sin soltarla aún.  
-¿Me ves con intención de irme a alguna parte?- le contestó la morena apretándolo más contra ella.  
Eso fue lo único que necesitó Raoul para dormir tranquilo aquella noche. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Brittany lo decía enserio cuando dijo que le iba a quitar su móvil. A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, el aparato ya no estaba conectado a la luz, donde lo había dejado. La morena le dejó el suyo para que guardara los números de su madre y su mánager y les explicará la situación.  
Su madre lo entendió a la primera pidiéndole solamente que le dijera algo todas las noches para que se quedara tranquila. A su mánager le costó un poco más, pero consiguió convencerla de que era lo mejor para poder volver a la gira y darlo todo cómo antes. 

Si era completamente sincero, no echaba nada de menos el dichoso aparato, las redes sociales o los mensajes “destructores”, como los llamaba su amiga, que le mandaba el canario.  
Se sentía libre y feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo y no quería que cambiara.  
No fue hasta el sábado, dos días después, que no volvió a ver aquel dichoso aparato. 

Acababan de cenar y Raoul se había tumbado a descansar en una de las camas de la piscina antes de que salieran de fiesta. La brisa nocturna le removía el pelo y lo hacia entrar en un estado de estupor que estaba seguro que acabaría por hacerlo dormirse.  
Su amiga se colocó delante suya justo cuando se estaba dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos.  
La morena tenia el ceño fruncido y se mordía el labio con nerviosismo.  
-No quería cogerlo, de verdad que no quería porqué sé que no es asunto mío- le dijo disculpándose- Pero es que ha llamado como 15 veces en los últimos 3 minutos y ya no sabia que hacer. 

Parpadeó varias veces para quitarse el sueño de encima y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que sostenía en la mano la otra era su móvil y que este tenía una llamada en curso.  
-No, no, no- le negó susurrando cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el que llamaba- no pienso cogerlo.  
Apartó el móvil con las manos y se movió para levantarse. Su amiga fue más rápida que él, colocándose en frente cortándole así el paso. 

-No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que lo cojas- Le contestó muy seria, tendiéndole el móvil de nuevo- Realmente creo que necesitáis hablar.  
Raoul bufó al ver que su amiga no daba el brazo a torcer. Le cogió el teléfono con las manos temblorosas, bueno, él en si temblaba. Había estado temiendo el momento de la confrontación desde que le colgó aquella videollamada.  
Expulsó todo el aire que tenia en sus pulmones antes de llevarse el dichoso aparato a la oreja y contestar. 

-¿Sí?…- dijo en un susurro, su voz temblando por los nervios.  
-Raoul…

Y el sollozo que oyó al otro lado de la línea acabó por romperlo del todo.


	2. you'll be alright

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado con el móvil pegado a la oreja sin decir nada, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que el otro estaba llorando y que él lloraba también. 

-Ra...Raoul– susurró el canario cogiendo aire- ¿Sigues ahí?  
-Sí…-tardó unos segundos en responder sorbiendo la nariz cuando lo hizo- Estoy aquí  
Mentiría si dijera que no se le hacia raro volver a escuchar la voz del canario después de tantos días. Mentiría también si dijera que no se le revolvía el cuerpo entero al escucharlo. Lo había echado tanto de menos que hasta le dolía pensar en no estar con él en ese momento.

-Raoul yo… no, no puedo- le dijo rompiendo a llorar de nuevo

Y en ese momento lo comprendió y su mundo se vino abajo.

-Eh, eh Ago escúchame, todo va a estar bien ¿vale? Vas a estar bien- intentó tranquilizarlo poniendo la voz más suave que pudo.   
-No, no, no voy a estar bien nunca- Raoul odiaba cuando entraba en esos bucles de negatividad que hacía que se volviera loco.  
-Claro que vas a estar bien- le aseguró- Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Vas a salir de esta y yo estaré ahí contigo.  
-Raoul te echo de menos- sollozó de nuevo- Quiero verte, necesito verte, por favor.  
-Pronto- contestó intentando no romper a llorar de nuevo- El lunes vuelvo a la península.   
-P-pero aún faltan dos días para eso, ne-necesito verte ya

La voz necesitada del mayor y el sollozo que se le escapó hizo que el rubio tuviera que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no romperse allí mismo. Agoney necesitaba que fuera el fuerte en aquel momento, que fuera el pilar que sostuviera las pocas ruinas que quedaban en pie. 

-Aguanta un poquito más Mickey- habló despacio intentando que el otro no notara que estaba llorando- Sé fuerte por mi ¿vale?  
-No puedo, duele demasiado- se sinceró con un hilo de voz- Raoul, no…no puedo respirar- podía oír cómo intentaba coger grandes bocanadas de aire para suplir el que le faltab.   
-Agoney- llamó preocupado sentándose recto en la cama donde estaba- Céntrate en mi voz ¿vale? Respira, coge aire por la nariz- instruyó, esperando a que lo hiciera antes de volver a hablar- ahora suéltalo lentamente por la boca.

Repitió las instrucciones varias veces, notando como la respiración del canario se iba tranquilizando y acompasando volviendo poco a poco a un ritmo normal.   
-¿Mejor?- preguntó  
-Cre-creo que sí-contestó con voz baja, temiendo que si lo hiciera algo más alto la presión en su pecho volvería- Gracias   
-Ojalá pudiera estar allí contigo y abrazarte hasta que te duermas- habló quitándose las lágrimas frescas que aun corrían por su cara.  
-Raoul…- llamó bajito, su voz suave signo de que estaba a punto de dormirse de puro cansancio por haber estado llorando varias horas- ¿Puedes cantarme algo?   
-¿Qué quieres que te cante?- preguntó  
-Lo que tú quieras-contestó dándole vía libre- Pero cántame algo, por favor, necesito escucharte. 

Y entonces empezó a cantar, entonando suavemente las primeras notas de su canción. Aquella canción que no podía dejar de cantarle al canario porque para él era realmente perfecto.   
“I found a love for me   
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead   
Well I found a man, beautiful and sweet”

Cambió la letra haciendo que el mayor soltara una risita cansada que le sacó una sonrisa por haber conseguido mejorar un poquito su humor. 

“Oh, I never knew you were  
The someone waiting for me”

Continuó cantando hasta que escuchó como la respiración de su novio se calmaba, pasando a ser mucho más regular y pausada al estar dormido. Susurró un “buenas noches canario, nos vemos muy pronto” antes de colgar la llamada. 

Se tumbó hacia atrás y se quedó un rato mirando al cielo pensando en todo lo que habían pasado Agoney y él hasta ese momento.   
Empezaron siendo dos críos con apenas experiencia en el amor que simplemente se dejaron llevar sin pensar demasiado. Toques y roces inocentes que pasaron a ser algo más fuertes conforme pasaban los días en aquella academia dando lugar a besos intensos y sensaciones placenteras que se guardarían en la memoria para el resto de sus días.   
Poco a poco fueron dándose cuenta de que tal vez esa necesidad de estar todo el día pegado al otro era por algo más que por una simple atracción física.   
El día que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado del canario lloró hasta dormirse. Pero no lloró de tristeza ni de angustia, no, lloró de felicidad. Felicidad porque por fin encontró la razón por la que su estómago se hacía un lio y su pecho parecía querer estallar cada vez que veía a su amigo.   
Por ello no se lo pensó dos veces antes de recorrer media España para buscarlo y que no pasara solo las primeras horas fuera de la burbuja que formaba el programa. Esa noche fue la primera que se dieron el tiempo suficiente para mimarse y quererse como no habían podido hacerlo en la academia, ambos abrazados en aquella enorme cama de hotel. 

Una vez salió el moreno de la academia su vida se convirtió en una fantasía. Pasaban días enteros con el otro, por fin teniendo la privacidad suficiente como para disfrutar de ellos y de sus cuerpos sin ninguna prisa. Salieron todo lo que pudieron, creando momentos que quedarían grabados en sus memorias durante mucho tiempo.   
Agoney se quedó unos días en Montgat con él y su familia que lo acogieron enseguida, dándose cuenta de que aquel chico era la razón por la que su pequeño sonreía más amplio esos días. También pasaron unos días en Tenerife donde Raoul descubrió que la misma bondad que tenía el canario la tenían sus padres y su hermana.   
Todo iba perfecto, se querían, se respetaban y cuidaban. Ambos se amaban como solo puedes amar a tu primer amor, con todo tu corazón y tu alma. Se complementaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho con nadie, siendo la pareja más poderosa que se podrían imaginar. 

Todo iba perfecto, hasta que dejo de ir. 

Un día estaban haciendo facetime para componer juntos y al otro recibía el mensaje más triste que ha recibido jamás. Un simple “se ha ido” de parte de su amor que desató la tormenta en el paraíso.   
Pasaron de hablar todos los días a escribirse una vez a la semana si es que llegaban a escribirse. Intentaba hablarle todos los días para saber cómo estaba, ya que no pudo ir a verle por su trabajo, pero el moreno o no le contestaba o pasaban días enteros antes de que lo hiciera. 

Raoul entendía que su novio estaba pasando por una mala racha y que la muerte de su madre le había destrozado a niveles que no podría entender nunca pero él también estaba sufriendo. Sufriendo por él mismo y por ver al amor de su vida de aquella manera.   
El viaje pretendía ser una manera de sanar viejas heridas, de sanarlos a ellos para poder empezar de nuevo. Pero al final sólo había servido para sanarlo a él durante un rato y volverlo a romper al oír la voz llorosa del canario a través del auricular.   
-Raoul… ¿estás bien?- lo sacó de su ensoñamiento la morena- Estás llorando  
-¿Eh?- el rubio se llevó las manos a la cara descubriendo que en efecto estaba llorando otra vez- No te preocupes, estoy bien- aseguró con una sonrisa triste incorporándose- ¿Nos vamos ya?  
-¿Seguro que estás bien?- se aseguró- Podemos quedarnos aquí esta noche si quieres  
-No, no, no ni de coña- le dijo levantándose de golpe- No he venido a Ibiza para pasarme un sábado por la noche metido en la cama   
-Raoul…-advirtió su amiga   
-¿Qué?  
-No quiero que te presiones si no estás bien- le dijo poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros con cara preocupada- Poco a poco ¿Vale?  
-Brittany- le besó la frente a la chica- Estoy bien. Sí, estaba llorando pero ya sabes que yo soy un llorón y que no hay que hacerme mucho caso- le sonrió intentando aparentar seguridad aunque estuviera roto por dentro- Vamos a salir esta noche y nos lo vamos a pasar de miedo juntos.   
-Vale…- aceptó la chica al final- Pero como esta noche te vea aunque sea un poquitito mal nos volvemos a la habitación ¿entendido?  
-Entendido- le sonrió más grande, recibiendo gustoso el abrazo que le daba la chica- Te quiero Brit, muchas gracias por todo- le susurró al oído notando como se le humedecían de nuevo los ojos   
-Y yo a ti pollito- le besó la mejilla apretándolo más fuerte después- No me digas que estás llorando otra vez  
-Nu…- se agarró más a ella cuando intentó separarlo haciéndola reír- ¿Ves como no me tienes que hacer ni caso? Siempre estoy llorando, soy un desastre   
-Pero te queremos así- le acarició la mejilla quitándole algunas lágrimas- Vamos, que ya nos están esperando. 

Dicho esto le cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la entrada del hotel donde estaba el resto del grupo esperándolos para coger los coches e irse a donde estaría la fiesta aquella noche. 

Brittany se encargó de que no pensara en nada más que no fuera pasárselo en grande, de que simplemente disfrutara de estar con sus amigos en aquella isla. Bebieron, bailaron y grabaron algún que otro video para las historias de Instagram que el rubio estaba seguro que al día siguiente vería en toda su tl de twitter.  
No recuerda cómo llegó al hotel, bueno, realmente no recuerda mucho de aquella noche. No sabe cómo acabó metido en la cama con tres personas durmiendo unos encima de otros con la ropa de la noche anterior pero subo que la fiesta tuvo que ser una pasada sí acabaron de aquella manera.  
Abrió los ojos y enseguida se llevó la mano a la cabeza al notar un dolor punzante en esta prometiéndose a si mismo que jamás volvería a beber de aquella manera.   
Pasó todo el domingo dormitando su resaca junto a la piscina absorbiendo los últimos rayos de sol antes de dejar la isla y volver al trabajo. Por la noche sus antiguos compañeros le montaron una pequeña cena de despedida en el restaurante del hotel donde cantó algunas de las canciones de cuando trabajaba allí y algunas otras que eran muy especiales para él y que dedico a la persona que lo estaba esperando en la península. 

No fue hasta el lunes por la mañana, ya en la entrada del hotel, justo antes de marchar hacia el aeropuerto, que su amiga no le devolvió el teléfono definitivamente.  
-No ha vuelto a llamar, pero te mandó un mensaje- le dijo apresurándose a añadir- Tranquilo, no lo he leído.  
-No te preocupes, no me hubiera importado si lo hubieras leído- le sonrío, tranquilizándola- Muchas gracias por todo Brit- agradeció mirándose las manos que jugaban con el teléfono- Sé que lo digo mucho, pero quiero que sepas que lo digo de verdad. Me has ayudado un montón estos días y gracias a ti tengo las ideas un poco más claras- Levantó la vista para verla- Te quiero mucho.  
-Jo, Raoul, me vas a hacer llorar- dijo la chica sorbiéndose la nariz exageradamente- Ven aquí, tonto.   
Se fundieron en un abrazo largo lleno de “te quieros” y “te voy a echar de menos” acompañados de lágrimas frescas que caían por sus mejillas. 

-Venga, vete- le dijo separándose de él mientras se secaba los ojos con la mano- Que aún perderás el avión.   
-No me quiero ir- dijo con un pequeño puchero mientras abría la puerta del taxi- Te voy a echar de menos.   
-Y yo a ti pollito, pero creo que alguien te necesita más que yo ahora- le dio un último beso en la mejilla- Ve con él y cuidaos mucho, los dos- dejó que el rubio se sentara antes de cerrar la puerta- Adiós pequeño, nos vemos   
-Adiós Brit- se despidió antes de indicarle al conductor que ya se podían ir. 

El viaje de vuelta a Barcelona se le pasó rápido, llegó justo para embarcar y estuvo todo el vuelo durmiendo a pierna suelta. Sus padres le estaban esperando en el aeropuerto con sonrisas enormes por ver de nuevo a su pequeño. Daba igual que se separaran tres meses o una sola noche, siempre le recibían como si se hubiera ido a la guerra y a él le encantaba, adoraba a su familia.   
Estuvieron todo el camino a Montgat preguntándole por el viaje y por sus amigos en Ibiza, evitando a toda costa el elefante en la habitación. Aunque agradecía que intentaran no incomodarlo se notaba tanta tensión en el coche cuando salía cualquier cosa mínimamente relacionada con el isleño que le estaba volviendo loco.   
-Estamos bien- soltó de repente cortando lo que estaba diciendo su padre- Agoney y yo, estamos bien.- aclaró- No hace falta que evitéis hablar de él, no me voy a poner a llorar aquí porque digáis su nombre.   
-Lo siento hijo, no queríamos incomodarte- respondió su madre  
-Tranquila, entiendo lo que intentabais hacer- tranquilizó- Pero estoy bien, os lo prometo. No pasa nada porque hablemos de él.   
-¿Entonces estáis bien?- preguntó su padre- Pero bien de bien, no bien de “estamos bien” pero en realidad no   
-Estamos llegando ahí, vamos poco a poco.   
-Bueno, si pasa cualquier cosa ya sabes que estamos aquí para lo que necesites- le dijo el mayor apagando el coche ya aparcado- Venga, vamos a casa que estarás reventado. 

Bajaron todos del coche y, después de coger la maleta, entraron en casa donde estaba el mayor haciendo la comida para todos. Abrazó a su hermano, dejándose envolver por el calor de este que lo reconfortó y le levantó un poquito el ánimo que había decaído en el coche.   
-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- le susurró en el oído- Pero te la daré después de comer ¿vale?   
-¿Y porqué no ahora?- preguntó en el mismo tono de voz  
-Por que ahora tienes que comer algo y descansar- le dijo con las manos en sus hombros- Venga- dio una palmada al aire - Todo el mundo a comer que se enfría la comida. 

Comieron los cuatro juntos hablando de todo y nada, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía y de poder estar toda la familia junta como hacia tiempo que no pasaba. Cuando acabaron sus padres se ofrecieron a fregar los platos para que él descansara y fue ahí que el ojiazul aprovechó para llevárselo a su habitación.  
Lo sentó en la cama y se puso a rebuscar en una de las carpetas que tenía sobre el escritorio.   
-¿Me vas a decir ya que es lo que me tienes que dar?  
-Espera un poco pesado, ya casi lo tengo.   
-Podría estar dándome una siesta ¿sabes? O dándome una larga y merecida ducha.   
-¡Aja!- exclamó sacando algo de una carpeta azul- Lo encontré. Toma, ya puedes ir buscando donde hacerme una estatua.   
-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó al ver el contenido del sobre  
-Un billete de avión- respondió simple- Con todo lo que viajas ya podrías saber lo que es.   
-Ya se que es un billete de avión, idiota- rodó los ojos el menor- Pero no entiendo porque me lo das.   
-¿Has mirado el destino?- habló el mayor hastiado sentándose a su lado- Tal vez te da una pista.   
\- Madrid- leyó el rubio bajito mirándolo sorprendido después- No te creo.  
-¿No seré yo el mejor hermano del mundo?  
-Sí eres- se lanzó a abrazarlo- Jo Álvaro, muchas gracias.   
-Venga déjate de tanto abrazo y vete a descansar- se separó de él- Tu vuelo sale a las 7, ni se te ocurra perderlo. 

El mayor se levantó y abrió la puerta sujetándola para que el rubio saliera de su habitación. Le hizo caso y se levantó de la cama con su billete en la mano dispuesto a irse de allí.  
-Tete- llamó antes de que su hermano cerrara la puerta- Muchas gracias, de verdad. Sé que te doy mucho por saco con este tema y que debes estar hasta las narices de mí.   
-Para eso están los hermanos, para aguantarnos cuando nos ponemos pesados y nos dan bajones. 

-Ya, pero es que a mí me dan bajones siempre- agachó la cabeza el menor- O al menos últimamente.   
-Bueno, así te compramos- se encogió de hombros el mayor- ahora ya no te podemos devolver. Por desgracia- añadió bromeando ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro.   
-¡Oye!- se quejó el bajito- Para una vez que me pongo serio tienes que joderlo, anda y que te den- dicho esto se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino. 

 

-¿Lo tienes todo?- Preguntó el ojiazul   
-Que sí pesado- respondió su hermano- Lo tengo todo, papi.   
-Y aún habrá gente que diga que eres hetero- rodó los ojos el mayor  
-Voy a ignorar tu comentario porque no quiero perder el avión- habló mientras recogía su mochila del suelo del coche.   
-Venga, corre, abandóname a mí, tu hermano, para irte con el churri.  
-No seas dramático por favor- rodó los ojos- Y no es mi churri, es mi novio.   
-Bueno, lo que sea- se encogió de hombros- Si no te das prisa no podrás ir a verlo.   
-¿Crees que le gustará que vaya?- preguntó- No se enfadará ¿verdad?  
-¿Por qué se iba a enfadar?  
-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?- cuestionó mirándolo- últimamente ya no sé qué es lo que está bien que haga y que es lo que no.   
-Sinceramente creo que no lo sabe ni él- respondió cansado- Por ahora lo único que puedes hacer es estar a su lado y darle todo el apoyo que puedas. Te necesita ahí con él.  
-Lo sé, voy a estar ahí, no tengo ninguna duda de eso.   
-Bien, pues ahora sal del coche y ves con él de una vez- apremió   
-Vooooy, pesado- abrió la puerta y salió del coche por fin.

Cogió la maleta de la parte trasera del coche y se despidió de su hermano que había salido del coche para abrazarlo. Hecho esto se dirigió a la terminal para coger de una buena vez el avión que lo llevaría con su chico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holii ¿os acordáis de este fic? 
> 
> No sé cuando subiré la tercera, y última parte, pero no será dentro de mucho porque ya tengo casi todo el capítulo hecho. 
> 
> espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, decidme que os ha parecido aqui o en tw (itspaunnx)   
> un beso

**Author's Note:**

> Ayer dije en twitter que necesitábamos fics softs y felices ya porque nos estábamos deprimiendo y hoy vengo con esto. Definitivamente la persona más coherente de la Tierra. 
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado 
> 
> Tw: @whatifbyuniee


End file.
